1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure system, and more particularly, to the type that can be readily built to any opening dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of closure systems devices exist today. Most of them fall within standard dimensions accepted by the industry. In the cabinet industry, however, it is difficult to harness the closure needs to these standards, specially when a user desires to efficiently use the space that is available. Additionally, mounting hinge assembly requires considerable pre-planning and the characteristics of the cabinets or other physical objects not infrequently require on-site modifications. The present invention provides a closure system that can be adapted to most situations.